Malaikat Tanpa Sayap
by ginwestbloodprince
Summary: Saat semuanya tidak seperti yang kita inginkan, apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke?/Chapter/Special For TFF UchiHaruno
1. Chapter 1

**Malaikat Tanpa Sayap © ginwestbloodprince**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Di Konoha High School.**

"Sasuke, kau selalu saja membuat masalah, sudah berapa kali aku harus menegurmu, walaupun aku memanggil kakakmu, kau tetap saja seperti ini, aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, kemasi semua barangmu, kau aku keluarkan dari sekolah ini."kata Tsunade, Kepala Sekolah KHS.

Sasuke hanya bisa tertunduk dalam diam.

**Flashback.**

Di sebuah kelas. Saat itu ulangan Matematika.

Sasuke terlihat bingung dengan soal-soal yang berada di depannya. Dia berpikir untuk menyontek punya teman sebangkunya, Kiba.

Sasuke diam-diam menyontek hasil ulangan Kiba tanpa dilihat guru.

Kiba merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau menyontek ya? Sial kau, aku susah mencari ini tau!" kata Kiba pelan.

Kiba menutup kertas hasil ulangannya.

"Kiba, aku mau lihat! Aku tidak mengerti!" seru Sasuke kesal.

Kiba hanya diam.

"Sialan kau!"seru Sasuke dengan marah yang sudah meluap.

BUAK!

Sasuke memukul kepala Kiba hingga Kiba terlempar ke bangku disamping bangku Kiba dan Sasuke.

"Aduh sakit!" seru Kiba kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang sudah dipukul kuat Sasuke.

Sela-sela jari Kiba mengeluarkan darah, ternyata kepalanya berdarah akibat dipukul Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam berdiri melihat Kiba yang sudah dikerumuni siswa yang lain.

**Flashback End.**

"Sekali lagi akan saya keluarkan kau dari sekolah ini!"seru Tsunade sambil meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang menunduk itu.

~Malaikat Tanpa Sayap~

Sasuke berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya. Terdengar suara ribut dirumahnya itu. Sasuke melihat apa yang terjadi dari pagar.

"Itachi, kau harus membayar semua utangmu! Sudah berapa bulan ini Ha?!"

"Maaf, tolong beri aku waktu sedikit lagi, aku masih belum punya uang. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

BUAK!

Pipi Itachi dipukul orang yang menagih hutangnya itu dengan sangat keras. Sudut bibir Itachi pun mengeluarkan darah. Itachi terjatuh dan terduduk dilantai.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu, aku takkan kembali kesini bila kau sudah membayar semua hutangmu!"

Orang itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan tubuh Itachi yang terduduk itu.

Sasuke pun masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Kakak."kata Sasuke.

Itachi hanya diam lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

Sasuke masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya kekasur, dengan seragam sekolah yang belum diganti.

"Haah, sampai kapan ini akan berakhir?, aku muak dengan semua ini." Kata Sasuke sambil meremas rambutnya.

~Malaikat Tanpa Sayap~

Keesokkan harinya, Sasuke pergi ke rumah sakit dengan tujuan menjenguk Kiba.

Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan dimana Kiba dirawat. Terlihat kepala Kiba yang dibaluti perban putih.

"Kiba, aku—"

"Kau keluar saja! Tak tahu kan kau kedaaanku sedang seperti ini? Maaf itu sulit untuk diterima begitu saja, kau seenaknya mengucapkan kata 'maaf' seperti itu!" seru Kiba.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Permisi."kata Sasuke lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke yang hanya pasrah duduk di kursi tunggu. Terlihat gadis yang berambut _soft pink _Sakura yang ingin duduk di kursi tunggu yag berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan gadis itu saling padang, lalu mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing dengan kelihatan raut muka malu.

Hening sejenak, lalu gadis itu akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Kamu ngapain disini?"tanya Sakura.

"Jenguk teman."jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ada apa dengan temanmu?"

"Dia sakit, kepalanya luka."

"Oooh."

"Kamu ngapain disini?"tanya Sasuke.

"Cuma berobat, tidak ada yang istimewa."

Tiba-tiba, seseorang berambut merah keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

"Sakura, ayo pulang." Kata orang itu.

"Iya." Jawab gadis yang bernama Sakura itu mendekati orang itu. Yang ternyata kakaknya.

"Nunggunya tidak lama kan?"tanya orang itu.

"Iya, Kak Sasori."jawab Sakura.

~Malaikat Tanpa Sayap~

Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Di parkir-an rumah sakit itu, Sasuke melihat sebuah motor _matic_ yang kuncinya masih berada di tempat kunci itu.

_'Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu, aku takkan kembali kesini bila kau sudah membayar semua hutangmu!'_

Terpikir oleh Sasuke kata-kata penagih hutang itu.

Sasuke melihat ke kiri dan kanan, melihat apakah ada orang yang sedang melihatnya.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke duduk di motor itu, menghidupkannya, dan membawa pergi.

Tetapi, pemilik motor itu mengetahui bahwa motornya di maling Sasuke.

"Motorku! Motorku! Maling! Ada maling motorku!"teriak pemilik motor itu sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

Orang-orang sekitar mendengar teriakan orang itu. Sasuke kaget dan mencoba untuk ngebut.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke jatuh dari motor itu, orang-orang ramai mendekati Sasuke. Lalu mengeroyoknya.

"Inilah yang pantas untukmu!"kata orang-orang sambil mengeroyoknya.

~Malaikat Tanpa Sayap~

Dengan bekas luka, Sasuke pulang dengan gontai ke rumahnya, untung Itachi belum pulang dari kerja ojeknya.

Sasuke lalu duduk di meja makan.

Tiba-tiba Itachi pulang. Itachi pun masuk kedalam rumah, dan memasuki ruang makan, untuk mendekati kulkas dengan bermaksud untuk mengambil minum. Dia melihat Sasuke yang membelakangi Itachi di meja makan.

"Sasuke, bagaimana sekolahmu?"tanya Itachi sambil menuangkan air minum kegelasnya.

Sasuke hanya diam.

Lalu Itachi meminum airnya itu. Sambil melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu menoleh kebelakang dengan tampang horror untuk melihat Itachi.

Itachi kaget melihat wajah dan tangan Sasuke yang sudah bengkak dan membiru itu.

Itachi mendekati meja makan.

DUKK!

Itachi meletakkan gelasnya dengan keras, kesal.

"Sudah cukup dapat satu masalah, dapat masalah lagi!"seru Itachi kesal, lalu meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja di meja makan.

Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk.

~Malaikat Tanpa Sayap~

Sasuke sedang berdiri di atas atap rumah sakit. Sambil merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi dan melihat keadaan kota dibawah.

Sasuke berdiri disana dengan pasrah, dengan bermaksud untuk…

**Bunuh Diri**, dengan melompat dari atas gedung dan mati dibawah, seketika.

"Ngapain kamu disitu?"tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

Sasuke kaget dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Hampir terjatuh. Untung tidak.

"Kyaa!"teriak orang itu saat Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan.

Sasuke melihat kebelakang, ternyata itu Sakura, orang yang pernah dia temui.

Sasuke medekati gadis itu.

"Kenapa teriak? Takut ketinggian ya?"tanya Sasuke.

"Hah? Tidak kok, aku cuma kaget karena kau hampir jatuh disana tadi."jawab Sakura.

"Ooh."kata Sasuke singkat.

"Kamu ngapain disana tadi? Tidak takut tinggi?"Sakura berbalik bertanya.

"Tidak, kalau takut, ngapain aku disana tadi?"

"Kamu ngapain tadi disana? Mau bunuh diri?"tanya Sakura.

"Untuk apa? Aku masih punya cita-cita,"jawab Sasuke bohong.

_'Kurasa dia tahu apa yang ingin aku lakukan.'_batin Sasuke.

"Oh, kukira kau mau bunuh diri."

"Kau kenapa kesini? Takut tinggi? Kok tadi menjerit?"tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak takut tinggi kok, aku cuma kaget karena kau tadi hampir jatuh, reflek seorang cewek ceperti itu kan?"

"Yaah, terserah kau saja deh, ayo kita balik kedalam."ajak Sasuke.

Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

Saat mereka berdua masuk, ada seorang laki-laki berkacamata hitam dengan baju santai melihat mereka. Rambutnya jabrik berwarna kuning.

~Malaikat Tanpa Sayap~

Sasuke duduk di kursi taman di depan rumah sakit dengan wajah pasrah sambil memegang wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Tiba-tiba orang yang berambut kuning itu mendekati Sasuke dan duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti butuh uang kan?"tanya nya langsung.

Sasuke kaget dan langsung melihatnya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mau ikut campur urusanku?"

"Aku tahu kok, aku juga liat kakakmu yang ditagih hutang. Aku bisa kasih kamu uang kok, banyak lo."katanya ibarat promosi.

Sasuke hanya diam menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kamu sumbangin aja darahmu ke orang yang lebih membutuhkan, aku perhatikan tubuhmu sangat sehat. Kamu bakal dapat imbalannya."katanya sambil menepuk pelan dada Sasuke.

Sasuke masih diam.

"Kalau mau ya, datangin aja mobil sedan yang didepan rumah sakit itu, aku terus disana kok, menunggu pendonor darah kayak kamu,"katanya sambil menunjuk sedan biru tua miliknya di depan parkir rumah sakit.

"Namaku Naruto, ingat itu, oke."

Lalu orang yang bernama Naruto itu menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil memikirkan kembali perkataan orang yang bernama Naruto itu.

~Malaikat Tanpa Sayap~

Sasuke pulang kerumah sambil memikirkan perkataan Naruto itu.

'Apa dia bisa dipercaya?'batin Sasuke penasaran.

Sasuke masuk kerumah.

"Aku pulang."kata Sasuke. Tapi tidak ada respon.

Dia lalu masuk kedalam ruang makan, melihat kakaknya sedang duduk dengan badan yang bergemetar.

"Kakak?"

Itachi menoleh kearah Sasuke. Terlihat wajah Itachi yang seperti habis dikeroyok habis-habisan.

"Kakak? Kau kenapa?"tanya Sasuke histeris lalu mendekati kakaknya dan duduk disampingnya dengan kursi yang lain.

Itachi hanya diam saja sambil menatap meja makan.

"Pasti penagih hutang brengsek itu lagi!"kata Sasuke sambil mengenggam tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Biarkan saja, Sasuke. Ini juga karena kesalahanku karena tidak membayar hutang tepat pada waktunya. Jadi,ini konsekuensinya."kata Itachi sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum tulus.

"Kakak,"kata Sasuke dengan mata yang ingin menangis.

"Kakak, lihat saja, aku akan mencari uang untukmu. Tidak mencuri lagi halal. Aku janji."

"Tidak, Sasuke. Kamu harus sekolah dulu, itu yang terpenting."jawab Itachi.

"Aku janji akan mencari uang untukmu kak, aku tak mau kau menderita seperti ini!"kata Sasuke marah sambil berdiri tegak.

"Sasuke,"kata Itachi. Lalu Sasuke pergi kekamarnya meninggalkan Itachi yang duduk dimeja makan.

"Sasuke, kenapa? Tak biasanya."gumam Itachi sedih.

~Malaikat Tanpa Sayap~

"Sasuke tolong aku!" teriak Itachi dari belakang.

Sasuke yang sedang tertidur itu bangun karena teriakan kakaknya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia berlari kebelakang dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke, tolong aku!"

Mata Sasuke membulat. Kaget. Melihat darah yang mengalir di lantai yang bercampur genangan air yang lumayan banyak.

"Kakak, kau kenapa? Kenapa kakimu berdarah? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke histeris sambil membungkuk melihat kaki Itachi.

"Kakiku luka terinjak seng atap, atapnya bocor, air hujan juga mengalir kedalam, aku berusaha menutupnya tapi terinjak seng."kata Itachi berusaha menahan sakit.

"Kakak, kau harus dibawa kerumah sakit, nanti kakimu infeksi, sengnya juga berkarat kan?"

"Tidak perlu Sasuke, kau obati saja sekarang."

"Tidak kak, itu bahaya, ayo aku antarkan kerumah sakit!" kata Sasuke lalu menggendong Itachi ke motornya.

Sasuke mengambil kunci motor lalu dengan ngebut pergi kerumah sakit.

~Malaikat Tanpa Sayap~

Sasuke dan Itachi samapi di rumah sakit. Dengan sigap Sasuke menggendong Itachi ke ruang UGD.

Itachi di tidurkan di kasur yang beroda dibawahnya. Dia dibawa ke ruangan pemeriksaan. Sasuke disuruh untuk menunggu di luar.

Beberapa saat kemudian…..

Dokter Shizune keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan kakak saya?"

"Jadi kamu adiknya?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dia terinjak seng, lukanya lumayan dalam. Dia butuh istirahat, kulihat ada seng kecil yang masih terperangkap didalam kakinya."

Mata Sasuke membulat, tanda tak percaya.

"Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan agar sengnya keluar, Dok?"

"Tentu saja di operasi, paling cepat hari ini."

"Bolehkah aku melihat kakakku sebentar, Dok?"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan ribut, dia butuh istirahat."

Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Dia melihat Itachi sedang terbaring dengan wajah yang sedang menahan kesakitan.

"Kakak, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Sasuke.

"Kakak tidak apa-apa kok."kata Itachi sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Kakak, kau harus dioperasi, masih ada seng di kakimu, kalau dibiarkan saja berbahaya."

"Tapi, biayanya….."

"Aku sudah janji padamu kan? Aku akan mencari uang untuk biaya operasinya."

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sasuke mencari ruang Dokter Shizune tadi.

Sasuke berlari pelan agar cepat dan tidak berisik. Akhirnya dia menemukan ruangnya.

dr. Shizune. Spesialis Luka.

Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Terlihat Dokter Shizune sedang membaca beberapa kertas.

"Dokter, adakan operasi secepatnya untuk kakakku."

"Baiklah, sekitar beberapa jam lagi akan segera dimulai."jawab Dokter itu.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke berfikir untuk mendonorkan darahnya kepada Naruto. Katanya dia akan mendapat imbalan kalau mendonorkan darahnya.

Sasuke pergi ke tempat parkir. Tentu saja mencari sedan biru Naruto.

Sasuke melihat sedannya. Lalu melihat dalam mobil dengan mengintip dari kaca jendela. Dia ada disana! Pikir Sasuke. Lalu mengetok kaca jendela itu. Naruto terlihat seperti sedang menerima telpon dari orang lain dan member isyarat untuk menunggu.

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya dia keluar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau bilang dapat imbalan besar kan?"

"Tentu saja, sudah mendapat keputusan?"

"Iya, kapan?"

"Oke, besok, datang lagi kesini, kita akan memeriksa dan langsung mendonor darahmu."

"Oke."jawab Sasuke lalu pergi.

~Malaikat Tanpa Sayap~

Sasuke menunggu didepan ruang operasi. Sambil mondar mandir didepan pintu itu. Kadang Sasuke menunggu di kursi tunggu.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Dokter Shizune pun keluar dari ruang operasi itu.

Sasuke langsung menghampiri Dokter.

"Bagaimana, Dokter?"

Dokter Shizune tersenyum puas.

"Operasinya sukses, sengnya berhasil dikeluarkan."

"Syukurlah," Sasuke menghela nafas lega, sambil memegang dadanya.

"Bolehkah aku melihat kakakku sebentar?"

"Silahkan, dia hanya butuh istirahat, dia akan segera sadar."

"Baik, terima kasih."kata Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badan.

Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan yang ada Itachi.

"Hai, kakak. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Cepat bangun,"kata Sasuke saat Itachi masih tidur.

"Haah, ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu ya kak, kulihat kau baik-baik saja. Permisi."

Sasuke lalu pergi keluar ruangan. Pergi keluar rumah sakit.

~Malaikat Tanpa Sayap~

Sasuke mencari sedan biru milik Naruto itu lagi. Dia sudah janji padanya untuk pergi mendonor darahnya.

_'Ketemu!'_ batin Sasuke.

Sasuke mengetok kaca jendela Sasuke. Dia melihat Naruto sedang menerima telepon.

_'Kurasa dia sibuk terus ya.'_ Batin Sasuke.

Naruto yang sudah tahu kedatangan Sasuke langsung menurunkan kaca jendelanya.

"Kau sudah siap rupanya. Ayo kita pergi."

"Oke."

Lalu Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil Naruto. Dan mobil itu melesat pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

~Malaikat Tanpa Sayap~

Sasuke telah sampai di Palang Merah Konoha.

Sasuke diperiksa oleh para petugas PMK disana. Seperti memeriksa denyut jantung, tekanan darah, dan sebagainya. Akhirnya para petugas mengambil darah Sasuke. Sasuke sempat meringis kesakitan saat disuntik. Tapi ya, ini untuk kakaknya, itu pikirnya.

Pengambilan darah selesai.

"Oke, aku sudah mendonorkan darahku, mana janjimu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tenang, semua ada disini, terima kasih banyak ya."kata Naruto sambil member amplop coklat tebal.

_'Pasti isinya uang yang banyak.'_ Pikir Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Ada yang harus aku lakukan."kata Sasuke.

"Hmm, oke oke."

~Malaikat Tanpa Sayap~

Sasuke pulang kerumah, untuk menunggu para penagih utang brengsek itu tiba.

"Hoi Itachi kau dimana? Keluar kau!"

Sasuke mengenal suara itu, itu dia! Pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke keluar dari pintu, melihat para penagih brengsek itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke basa basi.

"Tak perlu basa-basi! Mana kakakmu? Atau kau saja yang membayar semua hutang kalian!"

_'Dia tahu kalau aku mau basa-basi, memang brengsek.'_ Batin Sasuke kesal.

"Berapa semuanya?"tanya Sasuke.

"5 juta! Bayar sekarang! Aku sudah muak!" bentak penagih hutang itu.

"Tunggu sebentar."kata Sasuke. Lalu masuk kedalam rumah, mengambil uang dari hasil donor darahnya.

Sasuke sempat belum melihat apa isi amplop tebal itu. Saat dia melihatnya, dia benar-benar terkejut, semuanya uang seratus ribu yang diikat tebal-tebal.

'Berapa juta nih semuanya? Ternyata dia tidak bohong.' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke masih tercengang melihat uang-uang itu. Merasa diabaikan, penagih utang pun mulai habis kesabaran.

"Hoi, cepat keluar!" teriak penagih hutang itu kesal.

Sasuke kaget, sempat menggerutu kesal karena mengganggu kegembiraannya yang sesaat. Dia akhirnya mengambil uang 5 juta dari amplop itu lalu pergi keluar.

"Nih, kau puas kan?"kata Sasuke sambil memberikan uangnya itu.

"Hm, dari mana kau mendapatkan uang ini? Boleh juga kau."kata penagih hutang itu sedikit memuji sambil menghitung uang itu.

"Sudahlah, semua utangnya sudah lunas kan? Pergi sana, dan tidak usah kembali kesini lagi!" seru Sasuke.

Penagih utang itu pergi tanpa bicara apa-apa. Mungkin dia kesal sekaligus bahagia akan uang yang ada di tangannya.

Sasuke pun lega.

"Akhirnya, tak ada lagi penagih utang brengsek itu lagi."

~Malaikat Tanpa Sayap~

Keesokkan harinya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak sekolah, dia ingin mengunjungi kakaknya yang sedang dirawat itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Sasuke berada didepan ruangan dimana Itachi dirawat.

"Permisi."kata Sasuke sambil membuka pintu.

"Hai, Sasuke."kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Kakak, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kakimu masih sakit?"

"Tidak, tenang saja Sasuke. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau kemari? Bukannya kau sekolah?"tanya Itachi.

Sasuke sempat terdiam, lalu akhirnya berbicara.

"Aku izin kok kak, kesehatanmu lebih penting dari apapun, ingat itu."kata Sasuke bohong.

_'Aku kan dikeluarkan dari sekolah, aku juga tidak mau sekolah lagi.'_batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, bagaimana sekolahmu?"tanya Itachi.

"Tidak ada yang menarik, kau pasti tahu kan, kak,"

"Ya sudah, aku mau pergi dulu sebentar, nanti aku kembali, kuharap kau tak kesepian, kakak."sambung Sasuke.

Sasuke pergi keluar ruangan.

Saat Sasuke keluar, Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Hai, Sakura."sapa Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Menjenguk temanmu lagi?"tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tadi menjenguk kakakku. Dia baru sudah dioperasi."jawab Sasuke.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kakakmu?"tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke duduk disebelah Sakura lalu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Dia, terinjak atap seng, sengnya ada yang terperangkap di kakinya."jawab Sasuke.

"Oooh."jawab Sakura singkat.

"Aku mau pulang dulu, ada yang harus aku lakukan."kata Sasuke.

"Iya."

~Malaikat Tanpa Sayap~

Sasuke pulang dengan tujuan untuk mengambil uang hasil donor darahnya. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk membayar biaya operasi dan perawatan Itachi.

"Wah, banyak juga uangnya, kalau dibawa semua nanti malah dimaling orang, bawa berapa ya? Biaya operasi kakak juga berapa ya?"tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, aku bawa 10 juta saja, mungkin saja lebih dari 5 juta."pikir Sasuke kemudian.

Sasuke kembali lagi ke rumah sakit.

**Di rumah sakit.**

"Sasuke!" suara itu datang dari belakang Sasuke.

"Lo? Ada yang memanggilku ya?"kata Sasuke bicara sendiri.

"Sasuke!" suara itu semakin keras dan semakin dekat.

Sasuke melihat kebelakang. Dan dia adalah…..

"Sakura? Ada apa?"tanya Sasuke.

Sakura sedang mengambil nafas.

"Hah, hah, kakakmu, kakakmu, hah."kata Sakura terengah-engah.

"Apa?"

**To Be Continue.**

* * *

Apa yang terjadi dengan Itachi? Tunggu chapter depan ya. Mind To Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kakakku?"

"Kakakmu, hah, tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri, detak jantungnya melemah, dokter menyuruhmu kesana sebelum terlambat."jawab Sakura sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Apa maksudmu terlambat hah?!"tiba-tiba Sasuke membentak Sakura.

"Sasuke kenapa kau—"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Sakura keruangan Itachi diinap. Sakura pun menyusul Sasuke sambil berlari.

"Sasuke, tunggu!"

DEG! Tiba-tiba Dada Sakura sakit. Sakura menghentikan larinya dan meremas baju dibagian dadanya sedang menahan kesakitan.

"Uhuk! Kenapa harus sekarang? Sial!"ucap Sakura sambil menahan sakit didadanya.

Sambil menahan sakit Sakura berjalan pelan keruangan Itachi untuk melihat Sasuke dan Itachi.

~Malaikat Tanpa Sayap~

Sasuke berlari menuju keruangan Itachi. Sampai orang-orang tak bersalah pun malah ditabraknya dan tidak meminta maaf.

Sasuke tiba didepan pintu ruangan Itachi. Dengan perasaan takut dan jantung berdebar-debar, Sasuke dengan pelan membuka pintu itu.

Pip….pip….pip…..pip.

Sasuke yang sedang membuka itu bisa mendengar suara dari pendeteksi detak jantung. Jarak dari pip ke pip selanjutnya benar-benar pelan. Terlihat dokter dan suster sedang menunduk disamping ranjang Itachi. Sasuke terkejut. Sasuke berlari kedepan dokter itu, dokter Shizune.

Sasuke melihatnya dengan pandangan tanda tanya. Dokter Shizune yang mengerti maksud Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng. Yang artinya dia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Sasuke masih dengan pandangan itu melihat Itachi yang terbaring lemah. Sasuke mendekati ranjang Itachi menggenggam tangan kanan kekar Itachi yang masih hangat. Tiba-tiba Itachi sadar dan melihat Sasuke. Itachi tersenyum melihat Sasuke. Itachi berusaha membuka mulutnya dengan bermaksud ingin bicara pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengerti Itachi langsung mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Itachi.

"Sa…..su..ke, aku, menya….yangi..mu." kata Itachi sambil tersenyum melihat Sasuke. Dan saat itu Sasuke juga melihat Itachi dengan pandangan ' ?'

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii p.

Suara pendeteksi jantung akhirnya mengeluarkan suara yang membuat orang muak.

Itachi akhirnya menutup mata untuk selamanya didepan Sasuke. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya tanda terkejut.

Suster akhirnya membuka alat yang menutup mulut Itachi yang berfungsi memberi oksigen dan akan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan kain selimut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan lakukan itu! Dia belum mati!" kata Sasuke sambil menampar tangan suster yang akan menutup wajah Itachi dengan selimut.

Dokter Shizune lalu mendekati Sasuke dan menahan tangan Sasuke di punggung Sasuke agar tidak meronta lagi. Suster akhirnya menutup wajah Itachi dengan selimut.

"Kenapa ditutup?! Dia belum mati! Huaaaargh!"teriak Sasuke.

Didepan pintu terlihat Sakura yang melihat Sasuke lewat jendela kaca yang ada dipintu dengan persaan iba, yang kelihatan rasa sakit didadanya sepertinya sudah menghilang.

~Malaikat Tanpa Sayap~

Sasuke sedang berada didepan makam Itachi yang berada dibawah pohon nan rindang.

"Aku minta oleh petugas rumah sakit untuk menguburmu disini agar lebih sejuk, kakak,"kata Sasuke kepada makam itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau malah mati seperti itu? Apa karena aku terlambat mengantarmu kerumah sakit? Itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal!"teriak Sasuke pelan.

**Flashback.**

"Lepaskan!,"kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangannya yang dipegang Dokter Shizune.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu, hah?!"bentak Sasuke.

"Segera keruanganku, mayatnya akan diurus petugas rumah sakit."kata Dokter Shizune lalu pergi ke ruangannya.

Sasuke pun pergi keruangan Dokter Shizune.

Diruangan Shizune.

Sasuke dan Dokter Shizune pun duduk.

"Apa? Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu? Ini tidak masuk akal kan?"tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Itu memang masuk akal."jawab Shizune.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Seng yang mengenai kakinya itu sudah berkarat, dan kumannya sudah masuk kedalam darah, jadi—"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik kerah baju Dokter Shizune.

"Jadi… kau tidak mengetahuinya? Kenapa? Padahal kau seorang dokter, apa maksud ucapanmu, hah?"tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara, aura dan pandangan seperti ingin membunuh.

"Maaf, aku tidak menyadari hal itu. Sebelumnya dia baik-baik saja, lalu dia merasa kesakitan, saat kami periksa, darahnya sudah tercemar dan akan masuk ke jantung. Kami seharusnya melakukan operasi tapi keadaannya sudah hampir..…."

Dokter Shizune tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Sasuke yang melihat dengan tatapan tak percaya akhirnya melepaskan kerah baju Dokter Shizune dan Dokter Shizune merapikan kerahnya itu.

**Flashback end.**

"Kenapa kau mati secepat ini? Dan cara matimu tidak masuk akal. Hanya karena seng kecil saja kau seperti ini. Bila aku bertemu denganmu, aku akan memarahimu, kakak."sambung Sasuke.

"Kalau bertemu lagi denganmu…."kata Sasuke dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau begitu sekarang saja."ucap seseorang dibelakang yang suaranya sudah familiar di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat kebelakang dan melihat orang itu, Sasuke terkejut, dan dia adalah….

"Kakak?"

"Ya, aku harus berjumpa denganmu dulu, kurasa kau tak akan percaya apa yang terjadi."jawab Itachi, orang yang yang menyapa Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan saling berhadapan dengan Itachi. Sasuke tersenyum tak percaya seperti sedang diberi kejutan.

"Jadi, kakak belum—"

"Aku akan pergi,Sasuke,"

Sasuke langsung menunduk sedih mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Kau bilang ingin memarahiku, sekarang saja, sebelum terlambat."

Sasuke memukul Itachi ternyata tangan Sasuke menembus badan Itachi begitu saja. Sasuke hanya bisa merasakan seperti memukul awan. (Gimana rasanya ya?)

Dan Sasuke akhirnya menangis diam. Lalu Itachi memeluk Sasuke. Itachi tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk tapi kasih sayang dan kehangatan seorang kakak terasa di hati Sasuke.

"Bagaimana caranya aku meninggalkan bayi ini?,"kata Itachi.

Sasuke masih menangis.

"Tapi, bayi ini sudah besar, sudah mandiri dan dewasa, dan dia adalah adikku."

Lalu Itachi melepas pelukannya dari Sasuke.

"Aku akan menunggumu, tapi jangan menyusul terlalu cepat, kau harus menceritakan kisahmu setelah ini padaku nanti,"kata Itachi.

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Kalau kau kesini lagi, aku tidak akan berada disini lagi."sambung Itachi.

Sasuke menatap tak percaya.

Tuk! Itachi menyentuh dahi Sasuke.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke."kata Itachi lalu melepas jarinya dari dahi Sasuke.

"Semangat ya Sasuke, _Fighting!_"kata Itachi sambil memperlihatkan jempolnya didekat wajahnya.

"Kakak, kalau mau pergi, pergi saja!"seru Sasuke sambil menunduk memejamkan mata.

Tentu saja Itachi sontak kaget. Itachi tersenyum. Lalu memegang bahu Sasuke.

"Berhentilah pura-pura tangguh."ucap Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?"kata Sasuke mendongak melihat wajah Itachi.

"Aku tahu kau yang sekarang ditimpuk rasa sedih yang mendalam, keluarkan saja ekspresimu yang sebenarnya. Kukira kau belum puas menangis tadi.

Sasuke menunduk. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Sampai bergemetar. Seluruh tubuhnya juga bergetar.

Itachi tersenyum melihatnya.

"_Farewell, brother_."kata Itachi.

Sasuke kaget mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang. Saking kencangnya Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya agar tidak mengenai mata, Sasuke juga memejamkan matanya.

WHUSS! Shhh.

Angin berhenti, saat Sasuke membuka mata, Sasuke tidak melihat Itachi lagi. Sasuke memperlihatkan pandangan sedihnya. Tiba-tiba ada sehelai bulu putih yang tidak terlalu besar terbang kearah dahi Sasuke.

Tuk! Saat bulu itu menyentuh dahi Sasuke, Sasuke merasakan seperti disentuh jari Itachi.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke."

Wajah Sasuke menampakkan ekspresi datar. Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras. Badan Sasuke basah kuyup. Walaupun pohon itu menghalangi, tetapi Sasuke tetap basah,kecuali batu nisan Itachi. Saat Sasuke melihat keatas, tiba-tiba setetes air hujan jatuh ke mata Sasuke, Sasuke sontak kaget dan matanya terasa perih, dia jatuh bersimpuh di tanah sambil menangis.

"Kakak…, hiks, hiks."

~Malaikat Tanpa Sayap~

Di taman, Sasuke sedang duduk di bangku taman itu sendirian, diantara pohon-pohon bambu yang menjulang tinggi.

Lalu Sakura lewat di depan Sasuke. Sakura lalu duduk disamping Sasuke. Sakura memperlihatkan pandangan iba kepada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak melihatnya.

"Aku baru tahu, rasa kehilangan itu seperti ini,"kata Sasuke sambil memegang dadanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Dia benar, aku memang tidak bisa tangguh seperti kebanyakan orang. Karena hanya dia yang mengisi hidupku setelah kematian orang tua-ku waktu aku kecil. Mungkin ini adalah rasa sakit kedua yang kurasakan seumur hidupku. Entah bagaimana aku harus menghadapi semua ini."

Sasuke mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Kenapa Tuhan tidak mengambil-ku saja? Kenapa harus kakak-ku? Kenapa? Hiks."Sasuke akhirnya yang iba akan Sasuke akhirnya memeluknya dari samping.

~Malaikat Tanpa Sayap~

Keesokkan harinya. Sasuke pergi kerumah sakit. Mau apa? Tentu saja membayar biaya operasi, pengobatan, dan perawatan inap Itachi. Sasuke pergi ke kasir.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"kata pegawai kasir itu.

"Tentu, pembayaran untuk pasien yang bernama Uchiha Itachi."jawab Sasuke.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar."kata kasir itu. Lalu dia mencari sesuatu di tempatnya.

Dia mengambil secarik kertas lalu memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

"Ini nota pembayarannya."

Sasuke melihat tulisan-tulisan disana. Terlihat tulisan yang hampir menutupi setengah dari kertas itu. Yang bertuliskan 'LUNAS'.

Sasuke kaget dan tak percaya. Siapa yang sudah membayarnya? Pikir Sasuke. Dengan rasa penasaran, Sasuke pun bertanya.

"Maaf, siapa yang sudah membayar ini semua?"

"Aku."

Terdengar suara dari belakang tubuh Sasuke. Tentu saja suaranya sudah familiar di telinga Sasuke. Dan dia adalah…

"Sakura?"

"Ya."kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Temui aku di taman pohon bambu kemarin sekarang."kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang kelihatan kesal.

Lalu Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan Sakura menuju ke luar rumah sakit. Tentu saja ke taman pohon bambu tempat mereka bertemu sebelumnya. Sakura yang bingung akhirnya mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Di taman.

"Sakura, kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kukira aku bisa membantumu."jawab Sakura tak bersalah.

"Dan kukira aku tidak perlu bantuanmu."jawab Sasuke sedikit tegas.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau aku membantumu?"

"Untuk apa kau membantuku? Apa karena kau merasa kasihan padaku? Apa karena kau pikir aku tidak mampu?, aku bisa membayarnya sendiri dan aku tidak perlu bantuanmu Sakura!,"bentak Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura.

"Dan ini! Ini uang untuk biaya pengobatan yang seharusnya aku bayar, ini ambil! Aku bisa membayarnya sendiri!"kata Sasuke sambil memberikan amplop coklat berisi uang.

Sakura terkejut, dia mendorong amplop itu dengan telapak tangannya sambil menggeleng yang artinya dia menolaknya.

DEGG! Tiba-tiba dada Sakura sakit lagi, Sakura sesak nafas, dia meremas baju dibagian dadanya karena kesakitan, tubuh Sakura oleng kedepan tepat didepan Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut dan menangkap tubuh Sakura yang jatuh. Beruntung rumah sakit dekat dari taman, Sasuke akhirnya membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sasuke menggendong Sakura yang masih sesak nafas itu. Tapi tiba-tiba mobil mendarat di depannya *lo?.

"Berhenti!"kata orang yang berada didalam.

Dia adalah…

"Kau…kan….."

Siapa yang ada di dalam mobil? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura? Siapakah Malaikat Tanpa Sayap yang sebenarnya?

Mohon jangan diam, para readers yang saya hormati.

Mind to review? I hope it.


End file.
